


The New Client

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hannibal (TV), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Hannibal and Will have moved to England.  Hannibal has a new client, who he's finding intriguing.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The New Client

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficletzone John Prine Song Titles (Quiet Man, Hello in There, Flashback Blues)
> 
> The idea initially came in a dream.

“Who was that?” Will Graham asked, watching a man in a business suit walking away.

“My new client,” Hannibal Lecter replied.

“I thought you weren’t taking on any more clients.”

“I wasn’t. But this one is a referral and it would look suspicious if I didn’t take him. Also, he intrigues me.”

“How? And don’t give me the client confidentiality speech – you know you’ll tell me sooner or later.”

“I wasn’t going to. And I agree you can be very persuasive at times. Actually, I had thought of asking you to sit in at the next session.”

“Covertly?”

“Oh no. This guy’s with one of the British secret services. No specifics of course, but that’s why I didn’t want to refuse him. He’d certainly spot any covert observation.”

“Won’t he object?”

“No, he’s compliant, in that he’s deliberately not making a fuss. Which is one of the mysteries about him.”

“Tell me more.”

“His body language says he doesn’t want to be in a counselling session, and given his profession, that wouldn’t be unusual. But he’s not complaining, not giving me any reason to ask why he objects to counselling, as if there’s something he doesn’t want exposed.”

“That could be said about any number of clients.”

“Yes, they sense there’s something underneath they don’t want revealed. But Lucas North knows there’s something and he’s very deliberately keeping it hidden.”

“So, what do you want me to do?”

“Observe. Sit to one side. He’s presenting a front to me. I want you to see what the side view is.”

###

“Good afternoon, Lucas, please take a seat,” Hannibal began. “I trust you don’t mind my colleague being present.”

Lucas looked at Will and shrugged, before looking back at Hannibal, his expression giving nothing away.

“Perhaps you’d like to begin by telling my why you’re here,” Hannibal said.

“I was told I had to come.”

“Yes, I didn’t think you’d come voluntarily. Maybe you’d like to elaborate a little as to why someone thought you should come.”

“It’s routine.”

Hannibal looked at Lucas and was aware he was being scrutinised with the same intensity he himself used. He glanced down, apparently checking some notes, before saying, “You were referred to me because you were un-cooperative with your last counsellor.”

“That’s not accurate.”

“No, you never refused to cooperate, you simply failed to offer anything which would enable the counsellor to help you. You do understand I am here to help?”

“Yes.”

“Are you rejecting that help?”

“No.”

“Obviously, I cannot force you to reveal anything you don’t wish to reveal.” Hannibal noticed a slight twitch, hardly surprising seeing the notes stated Lucas had been tortured, but nothing, in the current circumstances, which he could make use of. “Shall we begin with a classic? Tell me about your childhood.”

“I was born, grew up, left home.”

“Why don’t you share a specific memory – something small.”

“Walking home from the bus after school. It had been raining and I had a hole in my shoe.”

“How did it make you feel?”

“Wet.”

Hannibal could sense Will stifling a laugh at this. Suddenly, Hannibal leant forward. “Why exactly are you here, Mr North?”

“You tell me!”

Hannibal stood up. “I suggest you leave and do not come back. I will write to your employer and confirm I am satisfied I have done all that is possible and from now on it is up to you to direct your own progress.”

Lucas stood up too, nodded to Hannibal and Will and left.

“I don’t understand,” Will said.

“He knows who I am. Either he’s been sent here to trap us, or he wants to make use of us for his own reasons. I could kill him, but it will be simpler for us to move on this time. If our paths should cross again, he will not be so fortunate.”


End file.
